neuterfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Leus
|- | Predchodca || Marson I. |- | Nasledovník || Rogah |} Leus I. bol kráľom Mosského kráľovstva (ríše) od roku 882 do 930. Trón zdedil po otcovi kráľovi Marsonovi, vládol spravodlivo a záujmy ľudu staval zarovno záujmom koruny, čím si jednak vytvoril malú skupinu mocných odporcov a druhak získal lásku a obdiv bežného obyvateľstva. Detstvo Leus prežil detstvo v Mosskom paláci a jeho záhradách po boku svojej matky a vychovávateľa. Jeho otec Marson, s jeho bojovným duchom, bol sústavne preč z domova na ťaženiach a do synovej výchovy tak zasiahol minimálne. Dostalo sa mu vysokého vojenského i kultúrneho vzdelania, od detstva mal cit pre spravodlivosť a prejavil veľký talent v rečníctve a lukostreľbe, ktorej sa venoval až do neskorého veku. Veľmi nerád opúšťal bezpečie múrov paláca, vonku a mimo mesta sa cítil neisto, čo mu ostalo do konca života a pre čo sa často musel potýkať s kritikou zo strany jeho odporcov. Celkovo mal dobré detstvo, bohaté na zážitky, vnemy a disciplínu. Vláda Prevzatie Leus sa dostal na trón v zime roku 882 ako 23-ročný, keď jeho otec Marson zomrel na dyzentériu počas ťaženia na území východných kmeňov. Na vládu bol dobre pripravený a žezla sa chopil pevne, otvoriac novú éru výborným prejavom v mestskej radnici. Za zvukov fanfár kráčal sprievodom ulicami vykladanými kvetmi do Chrámu svätých, kde ho slávnostne korunovali za jediného vládcu Mosskej ríše. V ríši nebol nik, kto by bol schopný či ochotný protestovať proti tomuto aktu, a preto každý Mosan Lea prijal za svojho pána nad životom a smrťou. Východné kmene Problém východných kmeňov spočíval v tom, že ich pred storočím Mosská ríša k sebe pričlenila násilím a chcela im vnútiť vlastnú kultúru a zákon. Kráľ Marson tento problém riešil v duchu svojich predkov, teda hrubou silou. Leus mal iné plány. Svojím diplomatickým jemnocitom a umom dokázal ešte v tú zimu ukončiť sváry na východe ríše, kde jeho otec zanechal krajinu vo veľkom zmätku, keď bojoval proti pokusom tamojších kmeňových vodcov o čiastočnú samosprávu. Leus ponúkol kompromisné riešenie a väčšina vodcov ho prijala. Riešením bolo dať kmeňom možnosť rozhodovať o miestnych záležitostiach viac na základe tradície ako podľa zákonu Mosu. Každý vodca však stále podliehal tzv. správcom, ktorých dosadil sám Leus. Vodcov, ktorí na dohodu nepristúpili, kráľ vyhlásil za nepriateľov ríše, prevzal velenie nad vojskom utáboreným pri rieke Skyva a rozprášil ich v dvoch rozhodných bitkách. Ukázal tým obe svoje tváre, láskavú aj drsnú, a získal si rešpekt, na ktorom postavil celú svoju neskoršiu vládu. Roľnícke dane a ekonomika Hneď po príchode domov do paláca sa začal venovať problémom roľníckych daní, ktoré na obyvateľstvo uvalil jeho otec, potrebujúc sústrediť peniaze pre svoje ťaženia. Leus dane vrátil na pôvodnú hodnotu, čím veľmi uľavil hospodárstvu krajiny, a jeho obľuba u poddanstva ďalej rástla. Peniaze z pokladnice investoval do rozvoja poľnohospodárstva a na podporu obchodu, najmä z Daldehozu a Provincie siedmych bohov. Časť vojska predtým bojujúceho proti východným kmeňom umiestnil do pevnosti Marón, aby dbalo na bezpečnosť obchodných ciest, ktoré sústavne terorizovala zboj. Barbari Na severe ríše sa zanedlho vyskytla staronová hrozba v podobe lúpežných nájazdov bojovných barbarov spoza Chladného mora. Leov otec tento problém roky ignoroval a tamojšia populácia sa začínala búriť proti korune. Leus, hoci nerád, znova opustil palác a odcestoval na sever, kde poveril štyroch kapitánov vypracovaním plánu obrany severného pobrežia. Výsledkom bolo postavenie centrálnej pevnosti, umiestnenie varovných hliadok na malé ostrovy a výcvik poloprofesionálnej domobrany. Tieto opatrenia žali úspech, lúpežnici spoza mora narážali na čoraz tvrdší odpor a na niekoľko rokov zavládol relatívny pokoj, čo viedlo k opätovnému rozkvetu obchodu a života vôbec. Po rokoch sa však z nájazdov stala invázia a Ríša opäť čelila novej hrozbe. Leus znova navštívil sever, kde ho vítali vrelo a s nadšením. Po vyčerpávajúcej vojne sa napokon hrozbu podarilo odvrátiť, no cena za víťazstvo bola privysoká - mnoho osád a usadlostí zaniklo, pretože prišli o všetkých mužov. Napriek tomu sa Leus v srdiach ľudí zapísal ako udatný záchranca a v mnohých mestách mu na jeho počesť postavili sochu. Bieli rytieri Leus získal rešpekt a moc a mienil to využiť na zmeny, na ktoré si predtým netrúfol. Kráľ veril, že cirkev je skazená a že už neslúži prostým ľuďom, ale len sebe. Na veľkom ríšskom sneme odobral mnoho právomocí kňazom a vysokým cirkevným predstaviteľom, zreformoval spôsob, ako sa náboženstvo učí, a úplne zrušil profesiu tzv. strážcov viery. Kázal kňazom, aby ľudí učili milovať, a nie báť sa zlých duchov a diabla. Slovo diabol dal z bohoslovných textov vymazať, zakázal ho používať. V tomto období potulný bard napísal pieseň Kráľ lásku kázal po tom, ako na trhu a v uliciach počul ľudí rozprávať o kráľovi. Táto pieseň je epitafom vytesaným na jeho hrobke na Cintoríne svätých v meste Mos. Po sneme ku kráľovi prišli tzv. bieli rytieri a ponúkli mu svoje doživotné služby. Rytieri boli očarení jeho vládou a charizmou a rozhodli sa bojovať za právo a česť pod jeho vlajkou, prisahajúc mu vernosť. Títo muži z Anonu boli potomkami tamojších vysokých kňazov, ktorí učili pravú vieru a prirodzenú rovnováhu živlov. Imponovalo im, že Leus sa snažil skoncovať s pažravosťou a hnilobou modernej cirkvi. Bieli rytieri sa neskôr stali rozhodujúcou silou, ktorá kráľa vždy bezvýhradne podporila v jeho rozhodnutiach. Cesta do Daldehozu Mocnár Dulha z Provincie siedmych bohov, z mesta Dumdun, dobyl južnú čast Mosskej ríše, keď koruna nebola schopná reagovať a postaviť schopné vojsko po veľmi vyčerpávajúcej vojne s barbarmi. Dulha využil túto slabosť Ríše a stal sa novou hrozbou. Po niekoľkých ťaženiach Dumdun celkom odtrhol od vplyvu Mosu a neskôr tiahol na Daldehoz. Kráľ Leus, už starý, no stále bystrý, vycestoval do Daldehozu aj so svojimi oddanými rytiermi, aby sa postavil Dulhovi čelom. Avšak cesta ho príliš vyčerpala a v noc, ktorá padla na mesto po jeho príchode, dodýchal obkolesený vernými a skrúšenými druhmi. Na Dyovom námestí oznámili zhromaždenému obyvateľstvu, že kráľ odišiel na večnú slávu, a námestím naposledy zaznela pieseň Kráľ lásku kázal. Zdesený a zmätený ľud dlho nechcel uveriť a dlho sa nechcel rozísť. Mnohí ostali vonku do noci a na Leovu počesť pálili sviečky. Kategória:Osoby Kategória:Wiki